"Believer" by Imagine Dragons
"Believer" is a song by the American Pop Rock band Imagine Dragons. It was the first single for their third studio album ''Evolve. ''The song ended the decade as #1 Rock song of the decade according to Billboard, and has over 1 Billion views on YouTube Lyrics: First things first I'ma say all the words inside my head I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh The way that things have been, oh ooh Second thing second Don't you tell me what you think that I can be I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh ooh The master of my sea, oh ooh I was broken from a young age Taking my sulking to the masses Write down my poems for the few That looked at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me Singing from heartache from the pain Taking my message from the veins Speaking my lesson from the brain Seeing the beauty through the You made me a, you made me a believer, believer (Pain, pain) You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer (Pain) Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain My life, my love, my drive, it came from (Pain) You made me a, you made me a believer, believer Third things third Send a prayer to the ones up above All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh ooh Your spirit up above, oh ooh I was choking in the crowd Building my rain up in the cloud Falling like ashes to the ground Hoping my feelings, they would drown But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing Inhibited, limited 'Til it broke up and it rained down It rained down, like You made me a, you made me a believer, believer (Pain, pain) You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer (Pain) I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain My life, my love, my drive, it came from (Pain) You made me a, you made me a believer, believer Last things last By the grace of the fire and the flames You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh ooh The blood in my veins, oh ooh But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing Inhibited, limited 'Til it broke up and it rained down It rained down, like You made me a, you made me a believer, believer (Pain, pain) You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer (Pain) I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain My life, my love, my drive, it came from (Pain) You made me a, you made me a believer, believer Why It Rocks: #The lyrics are well written. #The production is really good. #Dan Reynold's vocals are really good. #It is extremely catchy. #The music video is interesting. #It successfully blends pop with more rock-like elements. #The remix featuring Lil Wayne was okay. Bad Qualities: #It's really overplayed. #Dan's vocals can get a bit annoying in the chorus. Video Category:2010s Category:Pop rock Category:Indie Pop Category:Alternative rock Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Songs with Good Message Category:Good Songs with Bad Overplayed Category:Imagine Dragons Songs